spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
The World Communist Organization (WCO)
The World Communist Organization is a semi-secret society from a mysterious land devoted to turning the world to communism with almost fanatic devotion. Infiltrating governments, they will even resort to violence to convert who they see as greedy pigs. There bases hidden in cities or cold mountains, it has agents everywhere. They claim to come from the hidden and frozen northern land, The Soviet Union, and wish to bring true peace to the world through communism. General opinion of them is low, as in most places there radical ideas are deemed irrational. Or, the people disapprove of there often violent manners. However those who have serious convicting evidence of crimes committed by the Organization often turn up missing. They are hidden behind the communist government of the Soviet Union and basically led to its creation. Origin of the Name Sometime during there creation the name, of course, was chosen. The name World Communist Organization signifies they wish to become global and there aim of global dominion of Communism. One of there nicknames, The Red Order, is because Red is commonly seen as a symbol of Communism and the members wear hidden red tattoos, badges or red clothing to identify each other, along with a network of codewords and other such things. Organization All of the members supposedly share equal parts and everything in it is equal. However the organization is controlled by "The Party" A supposedly voted in high council, however in practice that does not always ring true as candidates bribe or kill to gain a place in The Party. The Party is control of everything you do, eat, or say. The Party has agents everywhere to insure the people follow there orders. The rule of the Party can be hard on the people as the Party controls most assets of life in the organization. Next in rank are the PSP, Party Secret Police, yet little are known aside from the fact they are agents of the party. Then are Commanders, who command groups of the organization in missions. After commanders are military ranks and other such things. History Lenin Comes to Russia When Lenin arrived in Russia he had goals of a workers revolution. Open revolution would be foolish, but a quiet one, a revolution of whispers and lies could work. Lenin created the organization to infiltrate Russia until they raised the Hammer and Sickle themselves, and if possible other countries. Lenin established the party. Truly believing in the ideals of Communism, when he made the party he did not mean for it to turn as corrupted as it is. As leader of the council he established some of the ranks, but made sure it was the workers that had the power and would have it when the revolution was done. He survived many assassination attempts. But of course, he died. His deterioration of health and diseases eventually caused his death. Few are exactly sure of what disease it was. It’s entirely possible he was murdered, as Lenin had many enemies. Some say he was killed by Stalin. Stalin was always his second hand man, but later he began to worry about him and his goals. Soviet Union They had previously met in hidden buildings or forgotten castles. But the new head of the party, or what was essentially established as head of the party in function, Marshal of the World Communist Organization, Stalin, wanted something more. A small petty kingdom, like a independent duchy was rising nearby. This kingdom, Bannia, was oppressed by a rich upper class. Seeing a rest opportunity Stalin made his move and birthed a massive workers rebellion there, soon placing the struggling nations in communist hands. Called the October Revolution the people overthrew the government in a costly and bloody affair to create a new, hopefully better one. The organization had its first Communist victory under its belt. The new territory, with its capitol, Stalingrad, was made into a new nation. The Soviet Union. The organization was pleased with this new land, with its marshal to being Stalin. They used it as a front to push communism further, and now they had a home base of safety. However the organization is still a seperste thing that works independently, the union being its favored asset. They have established a capitol building within the unions capitol of Stalingrad. The Slow Descent In the time of Stalins rule the organization became less and less idealistic and...good. It began to become corrupt from the inside, its ideals of equality mass peace rotting away. This slow descent continues even now within the organization. After the death of Stalin, who was overall beneficial to the group, but not the most moral man who himself increased the corruption and the use of the Secret Police. In fact, he astablished them. Anyways after his death it didn’t get any better, there new ruler Ruskev not being any better. Agents Spread After consolidation in there home northern lands agents of the organization spread in chapters, groups of agents throughout the world to spread the ideals of communism. They went to a variety of places such as Qing, with the vast majority within Russia. The American chapter tried to convert the Americans, naively believing they would be easy to covert but failed terrible. Russia is Red! Working with the Union to increase there power, they orchestrated a series of events in which rebels took control of Moscow, conquered it and gave it to the union as a new addition to the communist country. They aim to expand it across Europe and more, and conquer Sweden. A quick marshalling of the people is done to prepare for a massive invasion of Sweden. Fall of the Soviet Union A combined army of Minoans, Swedes and Israelis marched through soviet lands to Stalingrad. Once there, they had already eaten many Soviets. At Stalingrad they met with Nigerians and Americans. There they took the city and won the war. The WCO has lost its nation front in the world and th is lost a great tool in spreading communism. It had also lost some heads. This decided the WCO and is causing them many problems. They have to entirely reform there plans. They lost valuable info and members and relocated there base to North Korea. The North Korean Chapter One of the few chapters that not only still survived, but prospers. North Korea quickly converted. To Communism and this the chapter of North Korea is very valuable. As one of the small final holdings of communism it has become a major base of the WCO operations after the fall of Stalingrad and loss of valuable information and members. Rise It helped set the fire that divided North Korea in the division war and was in contact with its first leader as he crested the communist government North Korea would be known for. They gained much power and influence this way, and became a prominent force in North Korea and its new government. It became known to other sects of it success and many high ranking members would come here to observe its good work in helping to create a high communist presence. Unions Fall With the fall of the Soviet Union it became a major sect in the WCO as communist North Korea was one of the final communist bastions. The organizations leaders an other influential members migrated here to North Korea and set up shop, establishing a new center of commands and operations for the WCO going forwards. North Korea harbors them and treats them like heroes, creating a safe haven for the WCO after the Union fell to its enemies and a possible new front. The Qing Chapter History A chapter based in the vast caves beneath Qing, who are entrusted with its revolution. They combine communism with Qing culture to make it more attractive to the people and under wise guidance have been slowly gaining traction among the people in a lead up to full rebellion. Foundation Infiltration began in Qing under Saigon Han. It was identified as a useful target, and many agents were sent. Slowly but surely, they began inciting revolution in the once loyal monarchist. The Qing chapter created a base in the tunnels beneath the city of Peking and other large cities such as Xi’an, Shanghai, and Guanxi. They plotted in the darkness, hidden from society in the black and unseeable depths. After this they elected a ruler, Shang Xiao, who became the current leader of the revolutions in China, though 65 years old. Missions There goal has been destabilization of Qing to make revolution or conversion easier. They have been doing it well. Communist sects have appeared throughout the width of Qing. At many points evidence has come up, which could have led to there destruction. Yet the bearers would mysteriously die. Now the old Shang still controls it with his council, and continues doing the same work with which he began. The Russian Chapter The largest and most expansive of chapters, currently controlled by the head of council Stalin II. It’s goal is the goal of the organization as a whole, communist dominion over Russia. It can be said to be among the most successful as many rebellions take place over the expanses of Russia. They are hidden everywhere, even in Moscow. History Creation It is the first and main sect established by Lenin. Basing in a hidden fortress near mountains west of Moscow it has been plotting since the creation of the organization. Lenin led it in its first operations of recruitment and expansion in Moscow, expanding its influence before leaving and looking to larger things. The council of this sect continued his work, and for a long time has simply been gathering followers and a complex network of contacts. Seeds of Rebellion Increasing communist pressure over Russia by increase of communist sects was begging to be noticed by the Russian government. The Tzar took notice. Though he strives to end it he failed, and all the Tzars after words to have failed to put a end to them. The organization continued building up well enough to begin a major revolution which would shake Russia. The Revolution begins...and wins There leader, Vlad, began a revolution in west Russia. Far from the front lines of there wars, and far from Moscow. Minor rebellions popped up around Russia, but the main one is in west Russia. the minor rebellions mostly floundered and failed the Vlad rebellion continued growing and encroaching on Russia, growing more and more powerful. They conquered Russia in a series of revolts leading up to a massacre at Moscow. The Soviet Union taking Russia, they are responsible for a great increase in Communist Power. American Chapter A short lived sect based in America. They believed America would be easy to convert to. Communism and thus made more open advertisements and such. However, they did not anticipate America’s quick response and were extinguished. Now the American chapter believed America would be easy as they had had a revolution to benefit the workers and peasants, sort of like a communist one. However they did not account for Americans seeing the heart of there lies and denying it. History Formation A group of agents boarded some boats of the Union, after paying for passage through robes to the sea. They traveled to the new land of America, hearing of the recent revolutions there. They believed the democracy of the U.S was similar to the ideals of communism and would be easy to change. They established a open base in D.C and had open advertisements, even having agents go straight to the government and tried to convince them of communism. However they failed and were chased out by the people, John Adams taking a disliking to them. Fall of the Chapter Few chapters have been completely eradicated like this one. They continued aggravating the American people, encouraging them to found the America Anti Communist Organization. AACO. They chased the communist off the continent, and destroyed there posters and buildings. The chapter was completely pushed from America, and this destroyed. The Party Power is highly centralized with no better example then with The Party. Some might say this is adverse to the ideas of communism but they quickly change there mind. The elected party has much power over the organization, and essentially has control over the Soviet Union itself as well. The part is elected, but the elections are infamous for being rigged towards certain candidates. Being a member of the party is very beneficial to a agent. Enemies of Faith Like there front the Soviet Union, under Stalin the WCO preached against faith. Promoting atheism among the many divisive and competing faiths of the world you could even be punished for holding on to “Foolish Superstitions.” This is a far cry from the heavy orthodox country Russia was before Soviet dominance. It was a controversial move but for the most part has been followed even after the death of Stalin. Category:Page Category:Organization Category:Asian